Soul Hunters
by Siegrain00
Summary: This manga story focuses on the world of bounty hunters, where people set off to capture and kill people for a living. However one outlaw stands above them all, who will be the person to bring this mighty outlaw down. Join Vincent Cross as he sets off to defeat all the outlaws and capture the mightiest one of them all! Oh and the strongest outlaw is his father.


Soul Hunters  
**Chapter 1: Cross**

_The world of Exemphias, where the human race continues to evolve and prosper discovering many new things everyday. All lands of this world are ruled equally, treating it's people with kindness and and generosity. However there are some people who wish to take advantage of this equal treatment, and attempt to place themselves above everybody else. Eventually this can lead to chaos, where the people have developed a way to preserve the peace and capture these people. The world calls on the help of the bounty hunters, individuals who work to hunt down these outlaws and earn a repectable profit for their hard work. However out of all these outlaws, only one outlaw can give a bounty hunter the eternal wealth...  
__Poison Cross..._

-the town of Arikesah-

Traveling Merchant: *stops his horse*  
I'm sorry lad, however this is as far as I can take you.

?: That's ok I can find more transportation from here,  
But thanks for your help mister I hope you live well!  
*waves him goodbye*  
Whoa, so this is the town of Arikesah...  
*looks around* It's so big...

Street Vendor: I take it that this is your first time here boy?

?: Yeah, I'm on my way for a job interview.

Street Vendor: A job interview huh,  
Well if you're going out of town i'd meet with the mayor.  
He's a really kind person and can help you with your travels.

?: Oh thanks mister.  
*walks into town*

Street Vendor: Be sure to come back if you want a good deal!

-scene takes place at town hall-

Mayor: Very well, i'll see what I can do.  
*waves some citizens goodbye*  
Why hello there, i've never seen you before.

?: Hello there Mr. Mayor,  
A street vendor sent me here saying you could help me with my travels.

Mayor: Why of course, I can provide you with the best transportation we have.  
*goes to his desk*  
Now then who am I making this ticket out to?

?: Cross.

Mayor: *stops his pen for a second*  
I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that.

Cross: The ticket is for Cross.

Mayor: *drops his pen*  
Cross...you mean...that cross...?

Cross: Is something wrong?

Mayor: *pushes a button and sounds the alarm*  
Everyone it's an emergency! Hide in your homes!  
Poison Cross is in our town! I reapeat, Poison Cross is in our town!  
*presses a button and slides down a chute*

-the whole town screams and locks themselves inside buildings-

Cross: *is standing at the desk*  
Oh dear, it happened again...  
*standing in front of the tram stations later*  
Hello? Is anybody there?

Elderly Woman: It's best that you give up on that sonny.  
The whole town's afraid of you, so you might as well just stay over at my place.

Cross: *looks at her* Oh, ok...

-scene takes place in a lonely house outside the town-

Cross: Oooooh! *is staring at the food*  
Thanks for the food old lady!  
*is about to dig in*  
Wait a minute, how do I know you're not going to poison me?

Elderly Woman: Why on earth would I keep poison with me?  
Even if I did have it, I could never bring myself to use it.

Cross: I guess that's true, thanks again for the food!  
*starts pigging in*

Elderly Woman: You said your name was Cross right?  
Are you really the supposed outlaw Poison Cross?

Vincent: *swallows his food*  
My name is Cross, however you're talking about my father.  
I'm his son, Vincent Cross at your service.

Elderly Woman: Oh so you're his son,  
So why on Earth are you passing through Arikesah?

Vincent: I'm heading to the Union of Bounty Hunters,  
The city of Kalitica.

Elderly Woman: So you plan on becoming a bounty hunter?  
Does this mean you'll participate in the international hunt for your father?

Vincent: I haven't really decided on that yet,  
Right now I just wish to become a bounty hunter for the pay.  
*puts down his utensils*  
The food was delicious!

Elderly Woman: Well i'm glad to hear it,  
Why don't you rest your head here tonight?  
I'll clear things up with the mayor in the morning.

Vincent: You would really do that for me?  
*bows in respect*  
Thank you so much for your hospitality!

-the next morning-

Mayor: My most humblest apologies for mistaking you for your father!  
It was wrong for me to misjudge you, I should have gotten to know you first!

Vincent: It's fine, I've come across this many times before.

Mayor: I know this won't make up for what we did,  
But please allow us to treat your transportation needs.

Vincent: I would be really grateful for that!

-back over at the tram station-

Vincent: *is watching the trams go up and down the cables*  
So these are Arikesah's cable trams!  
They look so much cooler up close!

*a tram car stops in front of Vincent's platform*

Intercom: Please stand behind the yellow line so people may exit the cars.

Vincent: *watches the masses of people exit the tram*  
Whoa, there's so many people...  
*spots a weapon on the handle of a hooded figure*  
Wow that looks like an awesome weapon...

-scene goes back to the town hall-

Mayor: Thank you for bringing this matter to me,  
We will work on fixing it immediately.  
*looks at the next person in line*  
Now how may I help you sir?

?: *points a sword at the mayor*  
You can give me full control of this town.  
*pulls off his hood*

Mayor: Y-you are...!

?: *grabs the microphone*  
Listen up all you people of Arikesah!  
There's going to be new management in this town!  
From now on you will be ruled by the great Laurent Sanders!

Villager: Laurent Sanders? As in the outlaw conqueror?

Laurent: If you know what's good for you,  
It'd be best not to resist my order!

Vincent: Hey Mr. Mayor, I forgot to ask if you could...  
*looks at the scene*  
Are you guys having a party?

Laurent: You there boy!  
Kneel down before me unless you want to get killed!

Mayor: It's best you do what he says!  
He's a the highly wanted outlaw Laurent Sanders!

Vincent: Sanders huh?  
*looks at a wanted poster of him*  
I see, this will be a good warm up before I head to the union.

Laurent: You really are going to challenge me boy?  
You don't even have a weapon on you.

Vincent: That's not true, I have this.  
*pulls out a white cross out of his pocket*

Laurent: Hahahahaha, you really want to fight me with that cross!?  
If you wish to become a bounty hunter, you need a better weapon!

Vincent: Oh you haven't seen anything yet...  
*lets go and has his cross float in front of him*  
Oh brilliant light, grant me your divine strength...  
So that I may vanquish the evil before me...

*the cross starts emitting a white light*

Vincent: Excalibur!  
*grabs the cross and it turns into a white sword*

Mayor: The cross...turned into a sword...?

Laruent: Really now, puny magic tricks won't save you!  
*crosses blades with Vincent*  
With a sword as small as that, i'll break it in no time...

Vincent: And with that said, it's pretty much my win...  
*slides his sword past Laurent's blade and lands a cut on him*

Laurent: Why you little...!  
*tries to swing his sword at Vincent but misses*  
Hah, just what was a small cut like that going to do to me?

Vincent: One cut is all that it takes to defeat you...  
*his sword starts emitting a white glow*  
Oh sword of holy grace, eradicate this evil inside this soul...

Laurent: *notices his body glowing white*  
Hold on a second what's happening to me!?

Vincent: Purification!  
*covers Laurent's body in blinding light*

Laurent: *screams in agony*

Mayor: *is shielding his eyes*  
Amazing, this young boy could do this much damage to an outlaw like him...?

Vincent: *has his sword turn back into a cross*  
Well it looks like my work here is done.  
*the light disappears from Laurent's body*

Mayor: *runs up to Vincent*  
Hold on a second, he's not dead yet!  
Isn't it the duty of a bounty hunter to kill the outlaws?

Vincent: A bounty hunter's duty is to bring in outlaws dead or alive,  
However I don't think this guy will trouble you anymore.  
Right Laurent?

Laurent: *holds his hands out*  
Yes, I will hand myself over to your town  
I am truly sorry for all the misdeeds I caused.

Mayor: Hold on a second, just a minute ago he was evil and now...

Vincent: If it helps clear the confusion, it's all my sword's doing.  
My Excalibur is a sword that doesn't kill, it's a sword that purifies.  
Even if it's different from the classic legends,  
It's still a sword of light and it has the ability to eradicate evil intentions.

Mayor: That's amazing, to think a weapon like that exists...  
It really seems that i'm in your debt Mr. Cross.

Vincent: Haha, don't mention it...  
However I did have to miss my tram for this so...

-scene takes place at the tram station-

Vincent: *is inside his tram car*  
Well it looks like i'll be heading off now!

Mayor: Please come back and visit us anytime!  
You'll always be welcome here Mr. Vincent Cross!

Vincent: I'll be sure to remember that!

*Vincent's tram car starts riding down the cable*

Vincent: Next stop, the union of the bounty hunters...  
The Soul Hunters!

_**Thus Marks The Start of A New Adventure!**_


End file.
